missing the present
by Little-Miss-Cullen-Writes
Summary: Bella comes home after leaving 3years ago with a set of blue eyed twins. has connections to BD. AH
1. Chapter 1

I was reading breaking dawn last night after my internet went off, and  
I decided to write a human version/alternative ending/completely  
different story. I don't really know. If it is  
rubbish or good, it was just for fun.

Missing The Present.

The last conversation I recall having with any member of my family,  
consisted of 23 words and a dial tone.  
That was a conversation the old Bella would have. Not the new.

Chapter 1: crystal clear  
BPOV  
"Mummy, where are we going?" my boy asked as we were exiting our  
plane. I had decided that it was time to return home. Forks is where  
I belonged. When I left 4 years ago to the day, I left with half a  
heart. I knew my heart would only be complete in Forks. My life has  
revolved around Forks, I was born there, I went to school there, I met  
the love of my  
life there, and the love of my life me there. But most importantly my  
dad and sister were there. I had to return to them. I know they know I  
am alive because they can access my bank account and see that a steady  
flow of money it entering and leaving it. I have no idea what Rosalie  
has told them about my last words, but considering they have never  
attempted to contact me, I don't think they know about  
my babies.  
"we are going to a very special place baby, where allot of important  
people live. Now be a good boy and sit nicely like your sister." I  
replied to my son, I kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair.  
He softly said ok then stud down his seat and looked out of the taxi  
window. We drove slowly through the streets of forks, until we  
entered a familiar road.  
Outside of the white wooden house was Charlie's old cruiser, Alice's  
Porsche and my old truck. The taxi slowed to a halt. I quickly passed  
the driver the money and grabbed my bags. I put them on the floor  
beside the road the opened the back door to the taxi. I helped my  
twins out them watched as the taxi drove away into the distance. I  
took my children's hands and walked them up to the doorway. They jumped  
behind me and gripped onto my coat tail. I softly knocked on my old  
door and waited. The door swung open and I was greeted by my fathers  
jaw hitting the floor and my normally loud sister speechless.  
"Bella.." she breathed. she opened her arms wide and hugged me tight.  
"Alice.. I've missed you." I said just as breathlessly. She nodded and  
rested her head on my shoulder. Alice made a loud gasp as she looked  
into the crystal clear orbs, that were my children's eyes. "oh Bella.  
You have some heavy explaining to do before Dad returns!!!" She  
snapped. I turned around just intimae to see my fathers cruiser  
speeding out of the drive.  
Here comes the hard part.

APOV  
When my eyes locked with the Childs eyes. A overwhelming sense of anger  
boiled inside of me. Bella's eyes were a dark chocolate brown. These  
eyes, that were locked with mine, were a crystal clear blue shade.  
Only one gene in Forks could contain that colour. That was the McCarty  
gene.

I have decided to write this story in a style that each chapter is in  
one or two POVs but in the same time and place. The next chapter will  
start with a different POV, at a different time... confused as I am?  
it should make sense soon.

What you think of my first chapter? sorry if it is rubbish, but it was  
written at 10:30, in the dark, on a iPod touch. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Missing the present

Chapter 2- making up for lost time

EMPOV  
"I am so going to beat you Jazz, you aren't aiming right!" I said  
to Jasper, my brother, or just as good as. Jasper, as well as Edward  
are my adopted brothers. Well, I am the adopted one. Eddie and Jazz's  
parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted me when I was 12. Carlisle  
was my mother's step-brother and when my mother died, he took me in  
and cared for me. My mother never knew who my father was, and she  
didn't have any other family except for Carlisle. It was weird at  
first moving into a house with two younger boys. At the time Jasper  
was 11 and Edward was 9. Jazz hated me at first because I was the  
oldest and Edward would come to me for help, not him. By the time of  
my 13th birthday, it was like we were real brothers. The only thing  
different was our names; theirs was Cullen, and mine was McCarty. We  
all grew up to be best friends as well as brothers as we progressed  
though school.

When I was 16, I met the love of my life Isabella Swan. I met her when  
my brother Jasper started dating her sister Alice. Bella was younger  
than me and that could sometimes be depressing. Once it was so  
depressing, I let my hormones do what they wanted. Bella had told me  
she was ready for months but I knew it was wrong, but this time I gave  
in. A few days later, my father got a new job in LA, and I was forced  
to move with them. I haven't heard of or seen my angel since.

My father kept his job in LA for two years, but he never really loved  
it as much as Forks, and when his old position became available, we  
moved back home. I would ask Alice about Bella, but she would shrug it  
off or say she wished she knew. I asked chief swan once, but he would  
say she was a bright girl and made her decisions as best as she could.  
It took many months before I accepted they she was not coming home  
from wherever she was. I might have acknowledged the facts but I never  
got over her.

"No Emmett you will not beat me because..." Jazz started to  
reply, but was cut off by the sound of gravel  
crunching on the driveway. We shared a glance, it seemed that neither  
of us was expecting guests and no one else was home. A loud angry  
knock on the door echoed through the house. I rose and walked towards  
the door with Jasper close behind. Another knock. I hesitantly opened  
the door slightly and saw chief Swan's car on the drive. I let out a  
breath I didn't even notice I was holding, and swung the door open  
fully. I took one look at Charlie and knew something was drastically  
wrong. He was fuming. He didn't say anything he just pointed at his car  
then walked towards it. I followed and Jasper disappeared back into  
the house and the electric door to the garage slowly lifted to reveal Jasper revving his car. I slid Charlie's car and looked at him. He immediately turned his head and started driving towards his house. When we arrived at the swan house, he got out and motioned for me to follow. I climbed the stairs and opened the door to the most heavenly sight. My angel. She was here! So why was Chief Swan so cross? I looked around the room until I saw four piercing blue eyes staring up at me. I heard Jasper enter then gasp behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a good idea when I was listening to the Beatles white album  
(just for Edward Obsessee) that I would name each chapter after the  
last song I heard.

Missing the present 3  
-don't get me wrong, cover by lily Allen-  
Chapter 3- don't get me wrong

?POV  
I was standing behind mummy when a big man walked in with Uncle Jazz.  
I don't really know who Uncle Jazz is but mummy keeps a picture of him  
and Aunty Alice together and tells me  
stories about them. She tells me they are very nice people and that  
she loves them very much. I think that they look like a prince and  
princess. I had never seen the other man but he had eyes just like  
mine. My hair is also as black and curly as his. He looks scared. I  
wonder why?

BPOV  
I heard a loud gasp behind me. I swivelled on the spot until I saw who  
had just entered my house. Shock came over me. Emmett was here? My angel was here?

I had no idea what to do, but I knew I couldn't just stand here, that  
is something the old Bella could do. I dramatically ran into Jasper at  
full speed. He used to be like the brother I never had. I clung onto  
his shirt so tightly and he hugged me back with just as much force. I  
breathed in and refreshed my memory of his smell. He smelt like a  
mixture of freshly cut grass and freshly harvested hey. Two of my  
favourite smells. I had always liked the cut grass, but when I first  
met Jasper he smelt like hey and I learnt that he rode horses. He  
started teaching me to ride and nearly everyday we would lay on the  
hey bales and drink lemonade, even in the winter. That's where the  
weird hey thing came from, memories of the good times.

"Good to have you back Bells." Jasper whispered into my hair. I  
loosened my grip and giggled when Alice broke the silence: "Alright  
Bella, enough smooching my boyfriend!"

I turned to face Emmett; I could tell what was running though his mind  
from his eyes. I nodded and shouted out to my children:  
"X... A... come and meet your daddy."  
Another round of gasps filled the room. They came running up and each  
held one of my hands by my side.  
"Emmett, meet Xavier EJ McCarty and Alana Alice McCarty." I said  
timidly "I'm so sorry." I added.


End file.
